sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Shadow
is a transformation that appears in the Sonic X anime series. It is the super transformation of Shadow the Hedgehog, achieved through the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance In this state, Shadow's fur turns into a brilliant golden-lemon color, while the red marks on his quills, and his notable white fur remain unchanged. His whole body is also surrounded by a golden aura with sparks. History Shadow Saga After Shadow fought the Bio Lizard, he and the others heard that the Bio Lizard was not defeated and attached itself to Space Colony ARK, becoming the Final Lizard. He then transforms using the Chaos Emeralds into Super Shadow, along with Super Sonic. Together, Shadow and Sonic defeated the Final Lizard and stopped the space colony from crashing into Earth by removing his Limiters and transporting the ARK a safe distance away from Earth using Chaos Control. Out of energy, he was presumed dead by everyone afterwards. Metarex Saga Super Shadow reappears during the middle of season 3. This time though, Super Shadow was against Super Sonic as they engaged in a fight but he saved the crew on the Crimson Egg spaceship from the forces of Red Pine by luring him into a black hole and then narrowly escaping in time. Super Shadow's final appearance is during the final battle with the Metarex leader, Dark Oak. He and Super Sonic are unable to break through Dark Oak's force field until Cosmo, in her transformation, fuses herself with him so that he would be immobilized and forced to drop the shield. Cosmo urges Miles "Tails" Prower to shoot them both with the Sonic Driver despite knowing that this would kill her and she says that as long as her friends survive she doesn't care what happens to her. Super Shadow and Super Sonic hop into the Sonic Driver and after being encouraged by Cosmo who tells him that she wants this, Tails fires the Sonic Driver at her. to prevent him from risking his life.]] To rescue Cosmo from death, Super Shadow and Super Sonic use Chaos Regeneration on her disappearing body which turns her into a seed. Super Shadow then knocks Super Sonic unconscious and knocks him back to the Blue Typhoon so that he wouldn't die from what Super Shadow was about to do. After removing his Limiters, Super Shadow uses Chaos Control to warp the Blue Typhoon and Dr. Eggman's space ship to a safe distance away from the explosion of Dark Oak's corrupt Planet Egg. Powers and abilities In this state, Shadow's innate talents has been multiplied several times over following his transformation, possessing nearly unprecedented might and is strong enough to fight evenly with even Super Sonic and resist the overwhelming force from the Space Colony ARK falling through the atmosphere. By releasing his Limiters, Super Shadow can increase his power further. .]] As Super Shadow, Shadow is said to possess infinite strength.File:Sonicx-ep77-eye1.jpg he can break through solid material as if it was paper, stun Super Sonic with a single uppercut, and slightly move inside Final Mova's gravitational field which was compatible to a black hole. His speed has been enhanced to infinite levels as well, matching even Super Sonic's and has improved reflexes to match it. Similarly, his chaos energy-based have been upgraded to their upper limit and due to the Chaos Emeralds' power fueling him, he can perform techniques like Chaos Regeneration and Chaos Control unaided, the latter of which is powerful enough to let him teleport objects as large as the Space Colony ARK with Super Sonic's help. Besides his enhanced abilities, Super Shadow has gained new ones as well. He is capable of high-speed flight and possesses near-complete invulnerability. Gallery Sonicx-ep77-eye1.jpg|Super Shadow's eyecatch card. Showdown in Space (102).jpg Showdown in Space (106).jpg Showdown in Space (109).jpg Showdown in Space (115).jpg Showdown in Space (116).jpg Showdown in Space (118).jpg Showdown in Space (120).jpg Showdown in Space (122).jpg Showdown in Space (124).jpg Showdown in Space (125).jpg Showdown in Space (126).jpg Showdown in Space (127).jpg Showdown in Space (130).jpg 022shadow.jpg 023shadow.jpg 016sonadow.JPG Super Shadow85.jpg 179.jpg 187.jpg An Fearless Friend (4).jpg Super Shadow smiling.jpg Chaos regenration2.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 78 So Long Sonic 288321.jpg Sonic X - Season 3 - Episode 78 So Long Sonic 366333.jpg References Category:Antiheroes Category:Super Forms Category:Immortals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic X characters Category:Characters